Running Away
by louvreangel
Summary: Based on Lucifer's "I missed you." line in the trailer. AU. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing but the fanfiction. All characters belong to their respectful owners._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Spoilers for the trailer that came out a while ago. A very minor spoiler though. Also, written at 2 am so there might be mistakes._

* * *

"Where have you been, Maze? I missed you," he said nonchalantly, his voice calm and firm. It actually touched a nerve in her, seeing how relax he was talking to her. She had been gone for at least a month now, nobody knew where she was, including Amenadiel.

After everything that had happened, she thought she didn't belong here anymore. She was not going to keep on being his second-hand woman. Her home wasn't Earth and her side wasn't by his. Amenadiel had been a good angel to her, maybe way too good. She was confusing her feelings and before further confusion, she left without a word. It was tiring for her, trying to balance her feelings towards two different men. One was the Devil himself, the man whom she followed through the gates of Hell just because _he_ was leaving. The other one an angel, complete the opposite of his brother, caring and loving.

But she decided, she wasn't going to make a decision. She was just going to leave them both.

And she did. She left. Yet, it started to feel boring after one point. She was so lonely. Then she found herself on a plane, going back to LA, to _Lux_. Returning to her boss, her sire...

Now there she was, standing in front of him, facing him after such a long time. The way he said he missed her... _He didn't care_. He didn't care and he wasn't trying to hide it. Because he knew with _every fiber in his body_ that she would come back. And she did. She came fucking back. Like every time she did, she came back to him.

Maze narrowed her eyes at him and bit back a snarky remark. "I'm not back for long," she stated, she was lying but not completely. The thought of going back crossed her mind more than a few times. But when she said she wasn't back for much long, she actually just wanted to see his expression at that statement.

His brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Maze kept her gaze away from him, looking at the dancing crowd instead of his eyes. "I'll leave again. I just came back to finish a few unfinished business," Now _that_ wasn't entirely a lie.

A brow arched on his face and he gave her a skeptical look. "Which business is that?"

She sighed and spoke with a tired voice. "I'm cutting all my ties with you Lucifer. I'm gonna go my own way. I just—I have to do this."

"I don't understand," he stuttered. "Why would you do such thing? You _just_ came back from... _God_ knows where and you say you're leaving because you _have to_? I need more than that as a goddamn explanation, Mazikeen," he said furiously. What the hell was she even thinking? If she thought she could just walk away, she was dead wrong. Nobody walked away from The Devil, if not for a very, _very_ good reason.

"I," she started off but suddenly felt like something got stuck in her throat. The look in his eyes was... She hadn't seen it before, to be honest. She didn't know what to name it but it resembled _sadness_ and she was genuinely surprised at that. She honestly thought he didn't care.

"You _what_?" he pushed, wanting a bloody explanation for what she had said.

Maze closed her eyes and reopened them, mustering up all her courage for what she was about to tell him. "Lucifer, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep on living this life. I want to go home and I will find a way to do that, you either come with me or I'm going by myself," she said and sighed. "And I know you're _not_ coming so... This is goodbye."

He was dumbfounded by what she was saying. He couldn't even hear her clearly after hearing her say _I want to go home and I will find a way to do that_. She couldn't do that, not to him. After all those years they spent together, side by side, they were a team. _A team_ , she said it herself. What the hell was this? His kept blinking his eyes, trying to process all this new information. His head just couldn't wrap itself around the fact that she wanted to leave _him_. Was this a joke? 'Cause it sounded like one.

"You disappoint me, Mazikeen," was all that came out of his mouth, even though he had thousands of words to tell her at that moment. His blood was boiling, anger visible in his eyes. His non-caring posture was gone, there came in its place his angry face.

She tried not to dwell on the fact that he cared and kept her face straight. She had to do this. She had to... right? Why did she feel like she was losing all that power in herself to do this? All of a sudden, everything seemed so difficult. Words weren't coming out of her mouth, she was just staring at him and his voice was echoing in her mind; _You disappoint me_.

"What you're doing is _running away_ , by the way, just so let you know. But if you insist on leaving, well, by all means, _home_ is all yours. Take good care of it, I leave it to _your hands_ ," he said with a cold, flat voice. Being angry and snapping at her wasn't going to help the matter in hand. Maybe he was supposed to try to understand her.

If she was going home, he would want her to be happy there. He would never trust anyone else with what was _his_. Hell could be hers, she could rule over it. He would at least then know that his home was in _good hands_.

Her eyes opened wide at what he said. She wasn't sure if she heard him right. Was he—what was he... Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. Even though from the outside she looked completely fine and collected, on the inside she was devastated. He was letting her go. Moreover, he was handing her over _Hell_. What was she supposed to make out of all of that?

Her mouth opened and closed, everytime she wanted to say something she decided against it. Nothing that she wanted to say seemed right at that moment.

"But... I'd rather you _not_ leave, Maze," he finally said softly, seeing how desperately she was trying to come up with a response but couldn't. He knew there was a part inside of her that wanted to stay. So he was of course going to play for that part and push her buttons on all the right places in her heart. He knew what her heart truly desired. He had known from the very beginning of their meeting in Hell.

Her heart desired _him_. To be _with him_. More than anything else.

She blinked a few times, processing everything he had told her since the beginning of this conversation.

She had nothing to say whatsoever. Nothing came out of her mouth, her brain was blank and so was her expression. Lucifer noticed it and decided to take the matter in his own hands. He smiled at her softly and took her arm, leading her to the bar. She said no word and just followed his lead.

When he handed her a glass of whiskey, she drank it in one gulp. Oh how good it felt, burning her throat and awakening her senses. Finally something helped her come to her senses and pull herself together. She grinned to herself. He knew her _too well_.

"Well... I guess I can stay for a few more drinks?" she offered, mostly to herself.

She could go after having a few drinks with her boss, right?

"Why, of course, you can my dear. Cheers," he said and they toasted their glasses. His smile grew wider as he saw her smiling at him.

Yeah, she was going _no where_.

* * *

 _Anyone caught the Comics references? Just me?_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _xoxo louvreangel_


End file.
